


Lola's night out

by Unrealisticwhims



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Impossible Penetration, Lactation, Milk, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Small Breasts, Triple Penetration, Triple Penetration in One Hole, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex, alien girl - Freeform, huge cocks, multiple - Freeform, nothing in this story was made to be possible in real life, sex with strangers, six cocks in one hole, small girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unrealisticwhims/pseuds/Unrealisticwhims
Summary: Lola is a petite girl from another planet. She looks like a human, but she's not. She doesn't have anything to lose and she feels pleasure in giving herself to anyone. She'll enjoy a nice night out today.
Kudos: 82





	1. Getting hot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is by no means meant to be realistic or be close to reality. This story was meant to be purely sexual and overly exaggerated. If you like that, please come with me. (hehe)

Lola looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, pleased with what she was seeing. She was a petite girl, with black shoulder length hair, extremely pale skin and light blue eyes, that were surrounded by delicate, black, long lashes. Her mouth was small, lips full and pink, shiny with cherry flavoured gloss. She had a skinny body, tits small and perk, her pink pierced nipples showing behind the sheer white lace blouse she was wearing.

She was wearing a short white skirt to create the illusion of purity men loved to ruin, and her tiny feet were in delicate silver sandals, with no heels so she didn't look taller.

Lola had the appearance of a 17 year old human teen, although she was much older than that. That was just the nature of her race. She wasn't human, although she very much looked like one, and she didn't know why she was thrown into the human world, but she loved it. She could do whatever she wanted and they'd please her anyway. They'd think they were using her, but in fact, she was using _them_.

She couldn't get pregnant with humans, and she couldn't get their sickness, so it was just more points for her. Yes, she couldn't have any babies but that was working on her favour. She didn't think she'd be able to take care of an infant and have gangbangs at the same time.

Fortunately, though, she could lactate at will, and she quite liked that. It made humans even crazier about her once they had licked her tits.

She left the house where she lived, payed for and fully stocked by one of her sugar daddies. He knew she fucked around and all, but he just couldn't get away from her. He had a wife and kids, so he gave her everything so he could fuck her however he wanted in any way he wanted, whenever he could leave his main house. It gave her tons of free time to do whatever she loved best: which was, being fucked in public and teasing people around just because she could do it.

Lola took the subway to downtown. It was fairly late, and she only went to places she knew most people were adult men. She really didn't enjoy kids involved with anything she loved to do, and she also wasn't a fan of women, although she'd accept the eventual tit and cunt sucking if she was in a crowd.

When she got into the subway, she noticed her wagon was almost empty, three chairs side by side on each row. There was a guy with headphones sitting near a window, another guy with a suit almost in the middle of the wagon and a couple on the last row of chairs, eating each other's face. Lola smiled, sitting beside the guy with the headphones. He looked like he was in his early twenties. She sat beside him, waiting for him to notice her.

He did, turning his face to her as if to complain why she hadn't sat on the empty rows instead of beside him. He stopped when he looked down at her. Her sweet face and sheer clothing was obviously made to attract attention. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down and he looked at her tits, hard pierced nipples showing through the lace. She put her knees slightly up, making her skirt roll back and show her hairless cunt. She was already getting wet just from being observed.

"They're cute, aren't they?" She whispered, and he nodded, still looking at her as if hypnotised. "You can touch them if you want."

He took off his headphones, lowering the sound. With one trembling hand, he moved up to her chest, stopping a little before touching.

"Is it real? Is it really happening?" He asked.

"Yes. Come one, touch my titties. You can do whatever you want with them."

He moved forward until his large hand was holding an entire breast under his hand. He squeezed it, feeling how tiny it was under his palm, before moving his fingers and starting to touch her nipple, making it harden under his touch. He circled it, pinched it and pulled hard, her naturally pointy tits getting puffy at the nipple. He raised his other hand, doing the same to the other nipple.

Lola moaned loud, not really caring if the other people noticed. The guy was so far gone that apparently he didn't care either.

The guy in the suit noticed it, though, and so did the couple. They started observing the two in the front, and she got even wetter once she noticed that. She spread her legs, scooting lower on the chair so he could see her glistening cunt.

"Touch it there, too. It's so empty."

Headphone's guy took one hand out of her tits and slowly touched her cunt, a loud wet sound being heard as he played with her silky wet folds. Her cunt was insanely small, although she could stretch like crazy, because the males of her race did look like humans but they were usually twice as big, with cocks triple, sometimes four times the size. He pressed two fingers inside of her, and she moaned even louder.

Unsurprisingly, the guy in the suit sat beside her now, looking down at what they were doing.

"Want to have a piece for yourself?" She asked with a shy smile, which she knew drove men crazy. He wasn't as tentative as headphone's guy, and he grabbed her tit with all his strength, making her moan louder. She could hear a matching moan from behind, and he knew the couple had started to have their own fun. The suit guy lifted her lace blouse and pulled at her piercings, before latching on a nipple and sucking hard, biting and licking around the hard nub. Headphone guy was finger fucking her now, two fingers inside, thumb playing against her clit, and she came, spreading her legs over both of them.

"Please, sir, I want some cock... Can you both give me some cock?" She asked, her voice shy and tiny, just like the rest of her. Suit guy got up, pulling her up and making her stand. He turned her around, making her hold herself on her elbows over the chairs. Headphone guy opened his jeans, pulling out his hard cock. It wasn't so big, but it wasn't that small either. She hungrily sucked him, right until her nose touched his pubes, and it was his turn to moan.

"Fucking bitch is good!"

She closed her eyes, spreading her standing legs as Suit guy thrust his cock in her tight cunt, stretching her wide. He was big, and he got into her until she felt him against her womb. She moaned around the cock she was sucking, feeling suit guy fuck her mercilessly. He bounced her against the other cock, and headphone guy fucked her throat. He held her by her head, fucking her face as he would her cunt, not even caring if she could breath or not. She couldn't, and that made her head lighter and the pleasure stronger.

Suddenly she was pulled by her hair, and suit guy got out of her.

"Let's see if this bitch is a proper one," he said. He spat on his fingers and pressed two of them into her arse, making her scream in pleasure. "Hn... Bitch is already prepped. Did you really want to be fucked in the arse today?"

"Yes, Sir, yes! Fuck me in my arse!" She screamed, and the subway stopped. A tall and broad black guy entered the wagon, and he stopped when he looked at the scene in front of him. "Oh. Maybe we can share with one more person?" Lola asked, smiling to the new guy and touching her tiny tits, playing with her nipples. "I guess my mouth will feel empty after all."

Black guy smiled then, coming closer to them and grabbing her by her tits roughly. He slapped one before pinching and pulling her nipples, making her even wetter. They didn't know, but her arse could lubricate itself too, so she never really needed to prepare.

"Where were we?" Headphone guy sat on the edge of the chair row, his cock up and waiting. Lola smiled, stradling his legs with her back to him as she lowered her tight hole down his cock. He moaned loud, and she spread her legs obscenely, over the head resting metal pieces on the chairs. She spread her cunt lips with her fingers, and put her head closer to the front chair row, so black guy could fuck her mouth.

The subway started running again, and suit guy soon put his cock deep into her cunt, as black guy fucked her face. She could feel perfectly both cocks in and out of her, fucking her in two of her holes, stuffing her full. Black guy fucked her throat mercilessly, and she came again with all the pressure inside of her.

Headphone guy grabbed her nipples, pulling at them hard, and soon he was coming inside of her, deep in her arse, coating her wet insides with his warm juice. Suit guy followed, drenching her cunt with white liquid.

Black guy held her head flat against his pubic hair, coming inside her throat. She couldn't taste him, but she was sure she'd be able to taste many more guys today.

Black guy and Suit guy slowly got out of her, fixing their clothes. She got up from where she was on Headphone guy cock, and stood up. She put her blouse tucked inside her skirt and fixed it so it covered her round arse again. She could feel their come dripping down her legs and she loved it.

"Thank you for the ride, guys. It's my stop now." It wasn't really, but she didn't want to stay for the after sex talk. It was near enough to her stop that she could go walking, so she left for her next adventure.


	2. The real thing

Lola entered the bar that was her destination for the night. The come between her legs was drying, but her nipples were hard and her cunt was gushing liquid from expectation.

When she got on the door, a security guy stopped in front of her.

"Today the bar is filled with drunk guys, darling. I don't think you should enter dressed like that. The girls that entered here were getting paid for it."

Lola smiled, getting near him and touching him over his crotch.

"What they get paid to do, I just want to get for free... Please, let me in."

The guy swallowed hard, leaving and opening the door for her. The place was dark, with light coming only from the stage where a girl was pole dancing. Lola walked straight to the restroom. She relieved her bladder and used some loo paper to clean herself with water and soap. She knew she was going to get drenched but she wanted fresh come inside of her.

She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling and left the restroom. She walked to the bar, and instead of sitting, she lowered her elbows on the table, bending with her legs straight. She knew her skirt was short enough that her cunt was showing completely under it.

"Can I have a cocktail?" She asked to the barman, and he smiled at her.

"You're one of Markus girls?" he asked as he started doing something sweet and pink for her.

"Nah, I just came here to be gang fucked," she replied, and he raised his brows.

"There's a lot of guys here. At least 50."

"I know," she said, accepting the drink he gave her. "Are you counting yourself in it? I bet you have a big cock."

Barman smiled, but he reached and massaged one of her showing nipples, before putting his fingers in her mouth.

"51, then," he took his fingers out and she licked her lips.

Suddenly, she felt a hard slap on her arsecheeks, and a finger playing with her cunt.

"Look what we have here..."

Lola moaned with the fingers dry entering her cunt, the slightly painful sensation making her even hornier. The man pressed his thumb against her arsehole, which also started dripping. He started to fuck her with three fingers, two in her cunt, one in her arse, and she opened her legs a bit more.

"You should've been up on the stage like the other girls. It's dangerous to be here." The man said, and Lola spread her legs the best she could, her skirt rolling up her butt.

"Then I would've missed all of your cocks!" She said, and she was abruptly turned. The man was fucking HUGE, tall and broad, with a beard and long hair. Actually, the lot of them were. Probably bikers by the leather jackets. He made her spread her legs, showing of her cunt, then pulled up her lacy blouse, showing her small pierced tits.

"You want cock?" the man asked, and other men started to get around. One touched her cunt, playing with her hard clit. Another started fingering her cunt, while other one shoved two fingers up her arse. Hands grabbed her tits, squeezing hard, pulling and twisting her nipples, making her scream and come with the overstimulation.

"The whore can come easily apparently," one of the bikers said, and the others laughed.

"How many hands do you have on you?" the first biker asked, and she swallowed hard.

"I don't know!" She moaned, and more and more hands slapped and pinched and pulled at her, her nipples, her clit. She was so wet it was starting to feel way too easy to press two fingers inside of her, then they pressed three, four, until she knew there was a whole biker hand inside her cunt.

"Fuck, look how good she takes my hand... Let's see of how well you take a cock,"

Lola wasn't paying attention anymore to who was talking. There were so many men around her, touching and pulling. Both of her hands had cocks, she knew one of her nipples was being sucked and it was making her whole body tremble with desire.

Whoever's cock was giant, so big she felt herself tight even after the hand shoved inside of her. Someone was still three fingers deep in her arse as huge cock pressed against her womb, over and over. He toyed with her clit, making her scream, and fucked her as a fast pace. She could feel her womb opening, like it wanted the babies he couldn't give to her, and she felt him even deeper.

She was drooling, another orgasm ripping through her body with all the hands over her. Huge cock pressed all the way inside of her, coming non-stop. She felt delirious, and she screamed:

"Another one!"

Her wishes were granted. Man after man fucked her red wet cunt, holding her legs open as everyone in that room tried to come over her. Strangely, no one was fucking her on the mouth yet.

Her cunt was dripping with come, so many men had fucked her already. They took her from the top of the bar, one biker holding her in his arms, her back to his chest as he held her by her thighs, showing off her small dripping cunt and arse.

"Who wants some arse?!" The man asked, and all of them cheered. "You'll take her after me!"

He held her now with just one arm, and she held her legs open as he shoved his huge cock inside of her. Her eyes rolled to the back as he held her with both hands again, fucking her tight and fast on her arsehole with no preparation. She was self lubbed and it made a squelching sound, but she screamed in pleasure and pain when another man shoved his cock in her cunt, now both cocks moving inside of her. Hands grabbed her nipples again, someone else touched her tiny clit, and she moaned like a bitch, dripping in pleasure.

" _Fuck me fuck me **fuck me**_ I love cock!" She shouted, while she started to come again that night. Her mind was in the perfect state and she wanted more and more of it. "Fuck me more! I need more cocks!"

They moved out of her, going to the floor with her in their arms. A huge black guy laid down, and she sat on his huge cock, bouncing up and down and squeezing her own tits. He pulled her back and she spread her legs. Another man came between her legs and, instead of fucking her cunt, he shoved his also big cock into her arse, stretching her to the limit.

She screamed, another orgasm taking over her. Someone started to suck hard on her nipples, biting and pulling at the piercings, and the man on top of her moved a bit. Another man got on top of her and shoved his cock into her cunt, now three cocks were inside of her, fucking her to the max.

There was a huge guy, and she was sure that he was the biggest one. His cock must've been 35 cm long. He moved between the men, shoving his giant monstrosity between them and into her already stuffed arse.

She felt so full, four cocks inside of her at the same time, coming and going. She started dripping milk from her tits without even thinking about it, people fucking her hands, her tits, someone shoved their cock down her throat. She came again, her legs being held open.

Lola couldn't see, but she felt when another cock was shoved inside her cunt. Someone grabbed one of her tits and squeezed, milking her, and she couldn't stop coming. It was coming faster and faster, harder and harder, until she felt a third cock in her cunt, making her so stuffed she couldn't move, just feel all of those cocks inside of her, fucking into her womb.

They started coming inside of her, the cocks jerking and filling her with hot sperm. She took her mouth out of the cock she as sucking and screamed.

"Yes! Make me pregnant! Fuck your babies into me! More cocks! Yes, yes, _yeeeeeeeesssssshhhh_!"

Her eyes rolled back, her whole body leaving the floor as she had the hardest and more intense orgasm of the whole damn week.

Those six cocks left her, soon being substituted for another four cocks. They didn't stop. They fucked her until her stomach was huge with sperm, her tits sore and puffy, and she was on a puddle of her milk and spunk.

Her arsehole and cunt were gaping, dripping with slick and spunk. She was held by her arms and legs, and there were a group of two men on the floor, laying with their legs between one another so their cocks were together. They sat her on top of their cocks, both of them stretching her abused arsehole.

"You are an absolute whore. You took six cocks at the same time. Do you feel anything with both of these cocks up your arse?" a biker asked, grabbing her swollen titties and squeezing, making her leak milk through her piercings.

"I feel it... It's SO good, daddy, but I need more...! I'm such a cockslut, I can only feel good when many cocks are shoved inside me," she said, and he shoved her back.

"Then let's have all of those six cocks inside of your arsehole, how about that?"

She never had six in just one hole before, and the thought made her drool. Someone held her face and shoved a big cock all the way inside her throat, fucking her face without really caring about her at all.

Lola felt a third cock enter her arse, and they started to count. At four, she was so stretched it was impossible to fit more in, but they were all absurdly big, and they fucked a fifth inside of her. She came again, and they all cheered, a sixth cock entering her arsehole with the huge amount of slick she was producing.

She came twice in a roll, her mind going completely blank. They fucked six cocks inside her arse, then they fucked four into her cunt while she was already stuffed.

They came inside of all of her holes, her tits, her face, her hair. She was drenched in come when they finally finished with her.

The bar slowly got empty, and she was left on the floor, a smile on the alien's face. The barman came near her, cleaning her eyes and smiling down at her.

"What a show. You'd fuck anyone, wouldn't you?"

"I would," She replied with a hoarse, used voice. "I was made to be used. And I love it."

"Then let's get you clean. I'll take you home. And you and I are going to talk a little after that. I have a party planned and I know my boys would love to share you."


End file.
